Blue
by hueri
Summary: In which Rein and Fine thinks that to be called twins they should look more alike to confuse people.


**Blue**

Although they were twins, both had different features. Rein had most of their father's genes and Fine had their mother's. Sometimes, it made people question (those who have never seen their parents) if they were even related at all.

To everyone's surprise, both had arrived school one day looking like exact mirror duplicates of each other. They had asked their parents for extra money to buy convincing wigs and they both decided on the long, straight purple one.

"Good morning," Fine smiled, breaking their classmate off their awe. She proceeded towards Rein's seat and arranged her things. Rein laughed, yawned and sat on her seat for the day.

"Uhm, Fine?" Lione asked, her face unsure.

"Yes?" Rein replied, and so did Fine. Rein met her twin's eyes and Fine laughed, forgetting that they were pretending to be each other for the week.

"Am I right?" Lione paled, confused as to which one was which.

"Of course," Rein laughed and took out her textbook when the teacher entered.

. . .

Rein wasn't a sporty kind of girl, she knew that because she loved the indoors, especially if said indoors offered a book or better yet, a library. But as she tied the purple belt around her waist, she felt a tinge of guilt. She herself did karate, but she was a rank below Fine.

She sighed and did her warm ups, settling near the doors as that was where she usually saw her twin sit. Rein realized just then that it must be because you could see the library from where she sat and waved at Fine who looked bored.

She laughed and Fine exaggerated her yawn before panicking and pointing behind her. Rein blinked and turned her head to the right, only to be a few inches away from the captain of the club. She fought off her blush and reacted how Fine would.

"Woah, calm there." Shade chuckled, catching her fist before it reached him. "Who you laughing at? Your boyfriend?"

"Who?" Rein frowned, glancing back at the library and saw Bright sitting with Fine. "Bright's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure he isn't, he's your twin's."

"He's not!" Rein blushed, "Besides, isn't he _your_ boyfriend?" Shade scowled and grabbed her head, "Stop it! You'll make my wig fall!"

"Ah, I knew your hair was too obedient today."

Rein rolled her eyes, she hadn't spoken with Shade before and had only met him through Bright and Fine once when the karate club had dismissed early.

She fought off another blush as Shade leaned in closer to observe the wig, so she grabbed his wrist and flipped him back. Huffing, she brushed her hair back and looked down on the older student who was looking at her in surprise.

Honestly at this point, she didn't understand how Fine kept going on about losing against Shade.

"Did that just happen? Fushigi finally caught the captain off guard!" the other members cheered and Rein gasped inwardly as she began crashing towards the ground.

"I still have 89 wins against you," he smirked.

Rein crossed her arms, "If you insist, I wasn't the one caught off guard by a girl."

"If you insist," he whispered in her ear and this time, Rein did blush. He chuckled as he got off her and extended his arm to help her up.

By the time Rein had finished the club activities, she found out that even though she was originally a blue belt, she was still higher than the ranks of the other club members. Which means she got through safely without anyone suspecting her.

"Rein!" she said to her twin who was standing next to a very amused looking Bright. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Fine bit her lips, "He kind of find out the moment he sat."

Rein wasn't the least bit surprised as she turned to her best friend, "Geez! At least pretend you didn't know, you made Fine feel bad!"

Bright laughed, "Her acting was okay, but your eye colors are a big giveaway you know?"

"What do you mean?" The twins said, looking at each other. Rein looked at Bright, "You noticed?"

"You mean no one noticed?" Bright asked in confusion, "That's weird. Rein's eyes are blue and Fushigi-san's eyes are red, no one noticed?"

Both shook their head as they proceeded to walk home, "The only reason people can tell us apart is by our hair and personality."

"How was practice?" Fine asked and Rein groaned, "I take it that Shade was being annoying?"

"That's an understatement! Tsukiyomi-senpai is much more than the word annoying!" Rein exclaimed.

. . .

The following two days saw Fine falling ill, but with the exams coming up and her grades not meeting the standards, she had to attend a required tutorial for those with club activities. Rein would not hear anything about it and decided they continue their act so Rein would attend the tutorial on her twin's behalf the next day.

That way she would know which parts of the exam her twin was having a hard time on.

Come the day of the tutorial, Rein was more than confused. The lessons were all something everyone should know, so it must because Fine kept being pulled out of class for karate tournaments. She wondered if the other members of the club were suffering too.

Nonetheless, she wrote everything down in an organized manner and placed them neatly back into the bag right after the lessons. She said good-bye to the others as they parted ways by the shoe lockers and she reached to open hers.

"Shade! You—" Rein decided not to finish as she let her hand that was positioned over her heart, drop to her sides.

"'You' what?" he smirked, placing Rein's outdoor shoes on the floor. "I'm curious as to what comes next, does it have something to do with how handsome I am?"

Rein scoffed, "Far from it, you narcissist."

"It's not good to deny truth," Shade chuckled. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

Rein eyed him suspiciously, "Thank you, but—"

"Cool," Shade grabbed her bag and casually slung it over his back. Rein decided that, being the naïve person Fine was, she had to act out fast.

"Do you like me?" Rein bluntly asked.

Shade stopped walking and turned to face her, he shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh," Rein said, although her insides were squealing. She can't wait to tell Fine, then she would help her choose her clothes for the first date, and teach her all the things she read from the romance novels she picked up at random.

"Is that it?"

Then maybe she could convince Bright to stalk them with her, and then— "Huh?"

"You asked me if I liked you and I said yes, then that's it?"

"Yes?" Rein replied, although it was more of a question. "Is there anything else I'm supposed to say?"

Shade rolled his eyes, "For starters, you know, a date would be nice."

"A date?" Score for Fine! "When?"

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 11 so be sure to be ready on time."

. . .

"WHAT?" Fine shouted out loud, and their parents had to tell them to lower their voices as they were disturbing the neighbors. "Fushigiboshi Rein, you got me a what with Shade?"

"A date?"

"A date?" their mother asked, "Honey, that's great! But be sure to come home before Truth does."

"Mom!" Fine said, and their mother laughed, closing the door behind her. "Rein! Shade and I don't have that thing! I don't even like him! It's like you told me I'm going on a date with my brother!"

"Well," Rein huffed, "You're going anyway. And don't you go saying you're sick because I know your fever has gone down this morning."

Fine grumbled, laying down on her bed face first.

The next day, both had quit their act and stashed the identical purple wigs on the deepest part of their closet. Rein had helped Fine with her attire and all but pushed Fine out of their shared room when the doorbell rang.

Fine arrived home earlier than Rein had expected but the smile on her twin's face said that everything went well.

. . .

"Oh, you're done being rebellious?" Bright teased as the twins met him by the lockers. Fine laughed and said yes, for the moment and then rushed by to submit a print-out to the faculty.

Rein was used to his 'i'm-not-teasing' smile and stood on her tiptoes while messing his hair with both her hands. Bright was laughing and complaining and they were blocking the lockers but only an idiot would stop a handsome man from laughing.

The girls sighed in appreciation.

"You," a voice behind them said and Bright looked past Rein's shoulders.

"You're early today, Shade." Bright said, standing straight and fixing his hair.

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi-senpai." Rein said and lifted his hand off her head with both her hands.

The taller senior frowned and she smiled back. Bright had excused himself and Rein would have followed him towards the next floor if not for the fact that Shade had caught her hand at the second flight of stairs.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I thought I told you not to be late," he said.

"Excuse me?" Rein asked, because she was sure it was still pretty early. Shade leaned towards her and Rein moved her head back until it bumped into the wall softly. "Uhm, but the bell hasn't…"

"I meant the date last Saturday."

"What?" Rein frowned, momentarily forgetting the distance and standing straight while deep in thought. She felt something brushing her forehead and looked up, acting on impulse and covering Shade's lips with her hand. "But Fine did go out on time." She argued.

"You asked me if I liked _you_ ," he pulled back. "What makes you think that I was asking for Fine on a date?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice if you would switch places with Fine?" He scowled, "You both are polar opposites," Rein's face was slowly turning into a bright shade of red. "And you didn't even bother doing something about your eye color."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Fine knows I knew the first day," Shade said. "Because no one can ever catch me off guard."

"I did."

"You did," Shade scowled again, "Who wouldn't be when the person you like appears before you?"

Rein could no longer process anything, she found it suspicious too, that Shade was teasing and flirting around her too much the past four days when normally all the interactions between Fine and him were like siblings.

But if she were to believe that, then…

"Say, now that I look more closely, your real hair is way more beautiful." Shade said and kissed the lock of her hair that he brought close to her lips. She didn't dare move until he pulled away, and then she stomped on his foot hard.

"Pervert!" Rein huffed.

 **A/N:** I'm still with my goal to fill this section with the canon pairing. Aware that this is filled with grammatical errors and all but, sigh, will work on that next time. There's more to come so heads up!


End file.
